Bitterness
by Reyeline Pucho
Summary: Jadilah Romeoku,L.


**Bagaimana kau bisa melihat kedalam mataku,yang layaknya pintu yang terbuka**

**Membawamu jauh kedalam sanubariku**

**Tempatku menjadi lumpuh tanpa nyawa**

**Jiwaku tertidur di suatu tempat beku**

**Hingga kau menemukannya**

**Dan membawanya pulang**

**~Evanesence~**

Disclaimer : Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata

**Gak usah baca kalo niatnya,cuma mau flame,tapi kalo ficnya jelek dan harus di flame, silahkan anda flame. Tapi lebih bagus jika riview -dihajar-**.

Warning : OOC, AU,Hiperbola, PASARAN**,****BASI**. Misa gak tau kalau L adalah teman Light.

^w^v

Bitterness

©Puppuku Elin Pucho

~~~oooOO0OOOooo~~~

Aku yang tak pernah berhenti berharap, kapan tuhan mau mencabut nyawaku, mencabut segala yang mengganjal di benakku. Aku memang dikenal sebagai wanita ceria dan banyak tingkah, namun, pekerjaanku sebagai actress dapat memb

antuku membohongi dunia.

Dunia dimana cinta dan kasih sayang yang aku tanamkan susah payah di hati seorang Light Yagami, meninggalkan banyak luka hingga hatiku remuk tak karuan. Ia membuat hatiku kelabu, membuatnya terluka dan ia pernah membuatku meneteskan darah yang keluar dari tempat yang menjanjikanku untuk bersamanya selamanya. Tapi apa? Janji itu palsu. Aku hanya mainan malam itu. Dia pergi bersama sahabatku sendiri, ya, wanita itu tak menganggapku sahabat, ia hanya ingin Light, tak lebih.

Dahulu saat ku tahu Light membohongiku, mengambil hatiku dengan lembut—namun menginjaknya,meludahinya,mencaci makinya,menusukkan samurai tajam perlahan ke hatiku yang sudah remuk itu.

Dan aku merasa, aku sudah menerima semua perbuatan keji yang dibuatnya, aku tak tahan lagi, benar benar tak tahan. Memang, kutahu bagi beberapa orang yang tak merasakannya, ini hanya hal sepele yang dilebih lebihkan, tapi bagiku, ini jahanam.

Setiap detik aku berharap, agar hidupku tak lebih lama dari ini. Aku benar benar menutup hatiku untuk siapapun, karena aku tak mau jatuh, kelubang yang sama, lubang dimana harapan mustahil berjatuhan.

Dalam bugkam aku tak berdaya, memikirkan kapan aku bisa terlepas dari dendamku ini. Dendam yang membungkus hatiku seakan beton yang menutupi lapisan kayu lapuk yang tak kuat berdiri. Ya, hanya dendam itu yang sedikit memberiku semangat untuk hidup, walaupun, amat sangat sedikit.Dan, roda karma semoga berputar.

Aku hanya berjalan layaknya jam dinding usang yang berjalan sesuai rotasi,dalam diam, dalam kelam. Semakin lama, semakin usang, semakin tak layak pakai, dan siap untuk dibuang. Namun, seseorang menemukan sisi indah jam itu, dia membawanya , inilah singkat cerita hidupku.

Kau menemukanku dibalik pintu yang terkunci rapat, dengan kehangatan batinmu, kau membuka perlahan pintu yang terkunci itu. Batinku yang membohongi dunia, membohongi setiap orang yang ku kenal, tapi tidak untukmu, L.

Kau maju untuk menggenggamku, aku berusaha mundur untuk menghindari sesuatu yang tak ingin kuinginkan, melindungi luka-ku agar tidak bertambah dan makin tersakiti. Tapi kau mampu menjagkaunya, sesulit apapun jalan untuk menyentuh hatiku dan seberapa bekunya hatiku yang susah payah kau cairkan dengan kehangatan batin dan gengaman erat tanganmu, membuatku sedikit merasa nyaman.

Kau membalut segala luka yang dibuat Light, membalut dengan perban hangat yang mencairkan es tajam yang menusuk relung batinku. Kau menghapus sosok Light yang masih tersisa di batinku, menggantinya dengan bunga bunga indah. Namun, masih saja kau belum saja mengapusnya secara bersih, dan musim dingin tak berubah ke musim semi, bunga itu mati.

Tapi tetap saja, kehangatan batinmu itu, tak akan menjerumuskanku kedalam lubang sama, tak akan bisa, tak akan pernah. Pernah memang, aku mengira, mengira kaulah yang akan mendampingiku saat aku berbahagia nanti. Tapi apa iya? Buktikan L, itu bukan hanya sekedar harapan. Dan kumohon, jangan kau sakiti aku.

Waktu berjalan dan terus berputar sesuai rotasi dimana memoriku berjalan juga. Aku dan L, berjalan bergandengan tangan dan masih dengan senyum palsu, aku menipu dunia. Ayo L, buat aku tersenyum tulus! Yakinkan, bahwa aku memang tak bisa menipumu! Kumohon, jika kau benar menyayangiku, kau pasti bisa, aku percaya itu.

Andai kau sadar...

~~~OOoo.._..ooOO~~~

Saat ini, aku sedang bosan menunggu seseorang yang akan mengajakku bermain di Space Land, menunggu dirumah, sendiri, sepi.

Jarang-jarang aku bisa menghirup udara bebas dari make up tebal dan sorotan kamera seperti saat ini, waktu luang ini akan ku habiskan bersama L.

Tok tok tok...

"Mungkin itu L!" pikirku bangun dari sofa tempat dimana aku menunggunya tadi. Dan dugaan ku benar, ia datang ke apartemenku dengan kaus putih panjang serta celana jeans longgar dan sepatu kets yang asal pakai yang selalu menemaninya kemanapun.

Pemuda tampan dengan mata seperti panda, membuat siluet indah dari jendela apartmenku, sungguh indah.

"Silahkan masuk, maaf berantakan" kataku menyuruhnya masuk, namun ia mengajakku untuk langsung ke lokasi karena hari sudah terlalu siang.

Hari ini, aku dijemputnya dengan limosine hitam mengkilat yang terparkir rapi di basement apartment tempat ku tinggal. Ia membukakan pintu limo untukku masuk, kini ia mengendarai mobilya sendiri tanpa supir. Entah,kenapa rasanya ada sesuatu agak sedikit menganjal di benakku.

"Tumben sekali kau mengendarai Limo mu sendiri L? " tanyaku iseng.

"Ah, tidak, supir saya sedang pergi ke kampung halamannya, memang kenapa Misa?"

"Aku hanya iseng hehe" kataku sebelum aku memalingkan wajah ke jendela mobil, aku hanya melihat lihat mobil yang lewat dengan tatapan murung..

"Semoga hari ini menyenangkan ya Misa..." katanya membuyarkan lamunan siangku

tadi. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman simpul yang kuusahakan agar manis.

Limosine kami terparkir rapi di area parkir space land, kami berjalan dibawah sinar matahari terik dan kerumunan banyak orang, tanpa sadar, daritadi L sudah menggengam tanganku. Ya.. walaupun aku tak membalas gengamannya, aku sudah terlalu beku.

"Misa mau naik wahana apa?" tanyanya membungkuk menatapku dengan senyum, yang menurutku cukup manis.

"Bagaimana jika Bianglala?" usulku, ya, yang masih dengan senyum manis yang palsu.

"Jika itu maumu, ayo kita kesana." Kata L menarik pelan tanganku.

L menyuruhku untuk menunggunya mengambil tiket kesana, antriannya cukup panjang, mungkin karena ia tak mau melihatku capek, aku diminta duduk menunggunya di kursi dekat antrian. Tak lama kemuadian, kami masuk ke dalam bianglala besar yang tingginya tertulis 50 meter.

Di dalam ia menggengam tanganku, menatapku dengan tanda tanya besar.

"Misa.."

"Iya, ada apa L?" tanyaku sok lembut.

"Ada apa? Aku tau kau sedang badmood.Kau mau cerita padaku ?"

"Tidak ada apa apa L.. Misa nggak kenapa-napa kok." Jawabku dengan senyum, palsu.

"Meskipun kau tersenyum, kau tidak kelihatan tersenyum Misa, ada apa? Cerita saja, tak apa apa kok, saya pasti dengarkan." Katanya lembut.

"Ah? Senyum Misa kenapa L? Misa jelek ya?" tanyaku sok manja, agar tak dicurigai, ya, walaupun ku tau, dia detektif, tak mudah ditipu.

"Misa tidak jelek kok." Jawabnya dengan senyum simpul. Dan aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyum yang tak kalah simpul (?)

"Jika Misa punya masalah, cerita saja sama saya, kapanpun jika Misa mau, kalau Misa butuh saya , hubungi saja ya, kan saya pacar Misa" katanya menggengam tanganku semakin erat dan mulai blushing, dan dengan kemampuan akting ku, dengan mudah, aku blushing juga.

"Terima kasih L, terimakasih ya..."

Tak terasa kami sudah sampai dibawah, kami keluar dan masih saja L menggengam tanganku. Ia mengajakku untuk makan eskrim. Dan aku hanya mengangguk 'iya' saja.

Ia memesan 2 eskrim strawberry dan chocolate, dan ia memintaku untuk memilih salah satunya, aku memilih strawberry. Kami duduk di kursi taman bermain, seperti biasa, ia melepas sepatunya dan menaikkan kedua kakinya ke atas kursi. Aku tak pernah malu dengan kebiasaanya, malah menurutku itu adalah keunikannya, yang membuatku tertarik padanya.

"Misa, apa kau tak ada kesibukan saat ini?" tanya L, sambil terus sibuk menjilati eskrim seperti anak kecil, sungguh lucu sekali.

"Ah, mm.. Tidak, paling sampai 2 hari ini. Memang kenapa L? "

"Hm, takut saja, gara gara saya, Misa jadi tidak kerja." Balasnya dengan mulut belepotan eskrim.

"Ahaha, tidak L, Misa tidak ada kesibukan sekarang, mulutmu..." kataku mengelap mulutnya dengan saputangan dari saku rok-ku.

"M-maaf Misa, ini sudah kebiasaan saya, saya tak bisa makan eskrim dengan merepotkan ya Misa."

"Ahaha, sudah sudah, Misa lap ya." Aku mengelap mulutnya, dan aku kembali memasukkan saputangan itu ke saku rok-ku.

Dan aku masih sibuk dengan eskrim yang hampir mencair. Sambil menghabiskan eskrimku, aku menatap sekeliling dengan tatapan biasa, terlihat ada beberapa orang yang tersenyum kepadaku, dan aku balas senyumannya, ada juga beberapa orang yang menatapku sambil bisik bisik, entah membicarakanku atau bukan, aku hiraukan.

Eskrim kami habis,hari semakin siang, L mengajakku berkeliling kembali, dan juga mengajakku ke toko souvenir, kami bermain dengan beberapa souvenir, dan ia malah membelikanku topi koboi berwarna coklat, besar, namun manis.

Saat kami keluar toko dengan senyum yang sedikit tulus, aku merasa bahagia menggengam tangannya.

Dan ternyata ada yang menyapa L di depan kami, pemuda dan seorang wanita cantik berambut pendek menggandeng tangan pemuda itu, membuatku terbelalak, dan luka ini, terkelupas kembali, sungguh, aku merasa kenal mereka. Dia... dan...

"L!" sapa pemuda berambut coklat itu.

"Light! Apa kabar! " sapa L balik, dan nama itu... nama yang dulu pernah.. batinku bergejolak, rasanya wanita dan pria itu, seperti iblis jahanam di depan mataku, tanganku gatal, ingin menonjok sesuatu.

"Baik, baik, kau sendiri?" pemuda itu menatap L ramah, dan menatapku beberapa detik dengan tatapan rendah, dan menyesuaikan senyum 'ramah' nya kembali.

"Baik! Apa dia pacarmu Light ?" kata L seraya menggoda pemuda itu, dan wanita itu... sahabatku, Takada Kiyomi! Tapi itu dulu, ia hanya memanfaatkanku untuk mendapatkan Light, dan.. ah lupakanlah!

"Ahaha, tentu, kenalkan, Takada Kiyomi."

"Ho, salam kenal, kenalkan, Malaikat saya, Misa Amane, mungkin kalian sudah mengenalnya."

"Bisa saja, kamu L…" aku merapatkan lenganku ke lengannya.

"Dia?Bukankah dia Misa-Misa ya? Suatu kebanggan bisa berkenalan denganmu Misa." Pemuda itu menatapku,dengan tatapan seperti orang kagum dan 'belum kenal', "Ha? Suatu kebanggan? Kebanggan menyakiti? Apa apaan ini?" celotehanku didalam hati, namun diluar, aku senyum dan malah berkata..

"Ah, senang bisa mengenalmu."

Begitupun dengan wanita itu, pembaca berita yang memakai topeng kini, ia menjabat tanganku seakan 'belum pernah kenal sebelumnya'. Rasanya... uh.. nama dan wajah yang tidak salah lagi... dengan reflek aku mengepalkan tangan kiri ku, tangan kananku masih ada dalam gengaman L . Walaupun masih dengan tatapan senyum.

"Hmm, waktu kami tak banyak L, hari sudah mulai sore, Takada ada jam tayang, kami duluan ya L" ucap pemuda itu menepuk pundak L.

"Tentu, sampai jumpa ya!" teriak L, membuat Light berbalik badan dan membalasnya dengan senyum. Apa apaan ini! Tanpa sadar, aku menggengam keras tangan L. Mencengkramnya,dengan kuku-ku yang panjang.

"Misa? Ada apa? Kenapa tanganmu?" tanyanya heran menatapku juga dengan tatapan heran juga.

"Ah, t-tidak, tadi ada semut mengigit kakiku, gatal, tapi aku tak enak hati jika menggaruknya di depan orang tadi." Dengan ceroboh dan tak masuk akal, aku melontarkan pernyataan bodoh itu begitu saja, saking bingung, dan kesalnya aku. Rasa ini...

"Dasar,Misa, ada ada saja kau. Hm, hari semakin mendung, kau mau pulang?"

"Hehe, iya ya? Misa capek, ingin pulang." Kataku agak manja.

"Oke, Misa tunggu di depan sana ya, saya mau ambil mobil dulu, apa Misa mau ikut L ambil mobil ?"

"Misa tunggu L didepan saja ya " jawabku dengan senyum.

Ia pergi dan mengecup keningku, aku pun berjalan tanpa semangat menuju gerbang Space Land yang tak jauh dari tempatku membeli souvenir kami. L memang pria sopan, ia belum pernah mengecup bibirku, walaupun aku ini pacarnya, dia juga tak pernah menyatakan cinta sebelumya, katanya 'Saya memilihmu Misa, saya mencintai Misa,saya ingin Misa jadi temanku, orang yang mengisi hati saya, dan juga sahabat saya selama lamanya, sampai maut meMisahkan kita berdua, sumpah, saya akan berusaha sekuat tenaga saya, untuk menjadi satu satunya buat Misa'... ya~ itu mungkin saja cuma di bibir, dihatinya? Belum tentu.

Aku menunggunya sendiri di depan gerbang Space Land, banyak orang yang menatapku heran, entahlah, aku tak tahu maksud mereka, biarkan saja lah. Sampai Limosine L menjemputku, aku masuk, dan duduk dengan lemas tak berdaya. Menatap jalanan dengan tatapan lesu, namun ingin marah, ya, dendamku memuncak, karena aku masih tahu diri, aku pendam kebencianku , jika tidak, kepala Takada sudah putus tadi.

"Misa senang topinya?" tanya L lembut tak sadar aku masih memakai topinya daritadi.

"Bagus L, Misa sukaa sekali, terimakasih ya L" jawabku dengan senyum.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, saya senang melihat Misa senang"

"ya.." hanya jawaban singkat yang aku berikan kepadanya, rasanya aku ingin teriak! Sungguh !

Selama di perjalanan kami banyak tertawa dan berbagi cerita, tertawa… aku tidak tertawa sama sekali sebenarnya. Hujan. Perjalanan basah dan dingin. Suhu Limo ini terlalu rendah, aku mengusap ngusap lenganku.

"Misa kedinginan?" Tanya L sambil memarkirkan limonya di pinggir jalan yang sepi dan basah. Dia mengusap usap lenganku.

"Dingin.. hehe" Bodoh sekali aku ini! Bajuku terlalu minim! Dan tak membawa sweater. Dan sepertinya, L tak kelihatan membawa sweater sama pernah bawa sepertinya.

Aku yang masih dibuat tegak dengan tangan L yang memegang pundakku dan memutar badanku agar berpapasan dengannya.

"Misa… Saya sebenarnya, tahu persis. Misa dan Light, malam itu, Desember… saat kota dipenuhi salju. Saya tahu Misa, saya tahu semuanya." Ia menatapku, tatapnnya tajam menusuk mataku. Tatapannnya menghangatkan.

"Memangnya apa? Apa yang kau ketahui dari kami berdua?"

"Saya tau bagaimana diperlakukan sebagai sampah oleh rekan L sendiri, saya tau kenapa… saya tau sebenarnya tadi kaki Misa tak gatal, hati Misa yang gatal kan? Misa ingin memutuskan kepala Takada kan?"

"Dasar bodoh! Mana mungkin aku begitu! Oke.. Light, aku memang sudah kenal lama, dia mantan pacarku, tapi Takada? Dia hanya orang bodoh yang baru saja berkenalan denganku tadi. Kau lihat sendiri kan!" Aku yang berbicara agak kasar, dan sosokku yang lebih mungil darinya, membuat aku susah melepaskan tanganya dari pundakku. Aku masih saja berbohong. Dia memang tau segalanya, entah, mungkin Light bercerita aib ku didepannya.

"Misa! Jangan bohong!" Ia mengguncang tubuhku di cengkramannya.

"Tapi ka-" Kata-kataku terputus, saat mulutku dilumat olehnya,aku sempat berontak, tapi aku terlalu kecil! Mulutku dilumat habis olehnya. Memang beberapa saat sempat berhenti. Tapi ia menyerangku lagi! Aku tak tau apa maunya! Aku juga tak pernah tau ternyata dia hanya sopan diluar! Tidak didalamnya. Aku dihempaskannya di jok mobil, sehingga aku berada di bawah badanya yang ditopang oleh kedua tanganya yang kekar.

"Maaf kalau Misa memang tak suka… maafkan saya. Inilah saya. Lihat mata saya Misa, saya berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyelamatkan Misa dari dendam itu. Tapi, saya memang tak dihargai di hati Misa kan? Saya berusaha agar menjadi raja di hati Misa! Mendampingi Misa saat Misa berbahagia nanti. Itu yang saya mau. "

Aku menatap matanya, dan tatapan ini, berbeda, sungguh berbeda! Light tak sesopan ini! Tatapan matanya jauh lebih mencairkan hatiku. Tatapan ini, aku benar benar baru merasa senyaman ini seumur hidupku! Aku tak bisa membendung airmataku lagi, airmata ini jatuh. Ia mengusap airmataku. Lagi lagi, dia melumat bibirku. Berbeda dari yang lain, lidahnya tak mengijinkanku berada di bawah! Seperti dia, yang tak mengijinkan harga diriku terinjak injak di bawah. Ia menghentikan permainan mulutnya. Ia menggengam tangan kananku. Dan menempatkan tanganku di dadanya yang bidang.

"Misa bisa merasakan? Detak jantung saya? Jantung ini, berdetak karena jantung Misa juga berdetak. Saya hidup, karena Misa hidup. Saya lahir, karena Misa lahir. Dan yang terakhir, saya diciptakan. Karena Misa juga diciptakan" Lagi lagi, dia menatapku, dengan senyumnya. Manis dan menyejukkan. Dan membuatku nyaman. Aku menghela nafas, dan tersenyum, tulus. Akhirnya L, aku bisa sepenuhnya percaya denganmu. Aku bisa tersenyum lagi, sungguh. Ini bukan yang biasa aku lakukan, ini lebih tulus dari senyumku yang tulus murni. Terimakasih L.

"Apa Misa tau? Tak pernah saya temukan, kebahagiaan lebih dari ini. Kebahagiaan saat saya, bisa mengenal, dan ada disini. Bersama Misa. Bidadari saya."

Dengan senyum, aku membalas "Terimakasih, sayang. Aku mencintaimu"

Ia membangunkan ku dari tidur lelapku yang panjang, hatiku mencair saat dunia membeku. Bunga bunga itu tumbuh, memberikan oksigen untuk hatiku yang sesak. Membuat hatiku bisa bernafas lega. Dan kau, boleh duduk diatas tahta dan memimpin kerajaan hatiku yang baru saja menemukan musim semi yang sempat hilang.

Masih dengan posisi seperti tadi, aku dibawah dan L diatas. Tanganku yang masih ada pada genggamannya, tangan kirinya yang kekar dan menopang tubuhnya diatas tubuhku. Karena mungkin L menyadari aku yang mulai pegal dengan posisi kaki yang ditekuk. Ia mengangkat tubuhku dari belakang, dan mempersilahkanku untuk duduk di jok mobil seperti biasa. Dan aku yang membenarkan bajuku. Tangan kananku digenggamnya lagi. Dan apa yang aku lihat? Jari manisku, disangkutkannya cincin berlian yang berkilau.

"Marry me Misa. You'll never have to be alone. I love you and that's all I really know. My Juliette, trust me, I don't wanna make you cry again. I promise. "

Aku benar benar kaget, hatiku benar benar luluh. Aku menyentuh tangannya yang masih ada diatas tangan kananku. Dan aku benar benar percaya padanya.

"I believe, I wish I can be your Queen, and you can be my King. L Lawliet, My Romeo" Balasku menempatkan tangannya di dadaku. L menyentuh daguku, perlahan ia menatap mataku dan mengecup bibirku dengan lembut. Hujan segera mereda, hari mulai malam. Dan rohaniku mulai hidup kembali.

Terimakasih L, aku mencintaimu.

_-The End-_

A/N: Akhirnya apdet! *sujudsyukur* Aku gugup kalau bikin lemon! Jadi cukup rated T aja deh. Maaf kalau mengecewakan dan ada typo. Oh iya, ada selipan. Ada sedikit lyricnya lagu Love Story -Taylor Swift.

Gembel kali akunku ni, udah selesai ini fic dari bulan Desember, tapi baru bisa publish sekarang =w=. akun error melulu *curcol*

Dimohon Riview, kritik dan saran ya :D

Elin ^^

Februari 2011

Saya mau flame ficnya gaje apalagi awal


End file.
